I see You
by micopacmanlovessmacked
Summary: Based on the spoilers for 6x07. One Shot. Songfic. House is jealous Cuddy is dancing with a donor, he goes away but Cuddy chases him.


**A/N: So this is a one shot made for the new Huddy spoilers… If you don't want to get spoiled then don't read. If you do the go ahead read and review! But above all ENJOY!!!!**

**I am soooo happy ATM. =DDDD**

**Song: I See You by Mika (if you haven't realized it I love him XDDD )**

Another Funds party, and now he had to dress up like he was in the 80's? House laughed at the image of Wilson dressing up all disco-style. He stared at his closet, wondering what to wear. He stared at an old hat that had a style of the 1780's. They never mentioned what 80's exactly they had to be, did they?

He built up his custom and put it on. He then drove his bike to PPTH and outside of the hospital he could hear Gloria Gaynor's I Will Survive. He limped across the clinic and took the elevator to the 3rd floor where the party was being held, within the conference room.

He entered the room and found a bunch of nurses dressed up as Cyndi Lauper that were dancing on the far away corner, Foreman was in apathy as always and next to him was Thirteen who was Madonna in her Like a Virgin outfit, she was looking hot. Then he saw Wilson , he smirked when he noticed hi friend was wearing an afro wig and some tall platforms, the way the ABBA men used them even though those were really from the 70's.

"Hey House. You are…" Wilson said taking a glance at his friend's custom.

"Dressed up as in the 1780's." He said walking up to a row of chairs and sat on one.

"But you missed the whole point, you were supposed to dress up like in the 1980's." Wilson said sitting next to House. They both stared at the dance floor which was covered with donors who were trying to hit on young doctors.

"They never specified which 80's it was therefore I am free to wear what I like and not a disturbing itching wig."He said staring at the curly fake hair on top of Wilson's head. He returned his gaze back at the dance floor and he saw her, dancing with some strange donor.

He stood up from his chair and walked towards the dance floor.

"House, what are you doing?" His friend shouted as he reached the floor.

He stood up next to the dancing donor and Cuddy. The donor felt disturbed and turned to see House. Cuddy followed the donor's gaze and froze when she realized it was House.

He looked disapprovingly at her and nodded his head and walked away.

_I'm standing across from you  
And dreaming of the things I do  
I don't speak you don't know me at all_

He didn't know why he had done that. He walked away from the party and went to his secret spot. The piano.

He opened the lid and pressed the first key in sight. The sound of the loud music was a bit muffled by the distance but he could still recognize the tune. He sat on the bench in front of the piano and started playing. The music soon absorbed his thoughts.

Cuddy later arrived, seeing House so sank in his thoughts she could only stare at him. She remembered that song, it was the song they first danced back in college.

_For fear of what you might do  
I say nothing but stare at you  
And I'm dreaming  
I'm tripping' over you_

Cuddy was young back then and House was too. They had seen each other around the campus and when that party came, they took the chance, they danced to a slow song and then, it happened, they had clicked.

Then it was all gone but it came back, years later. They had clicked again. Cuddy leaned against the wall and let her head rest, her eyes not leaving House's hands. Her wandered through the notes. She closed her eyes.

_Truth be told  
My problems solved  
You mean the world to me but you'll never know_

House had heard her stilettos clicking on the floor. But he hadn't raised his head. He knew she was there but he rather she left before they committed something they would regret later.

Cuddy opened her eyes again hoping he had realized her presence now. House was still focused on the keys.

_You could be cruel to me  
While we're risking the way that I see you  
That I see you  
That I see…_

House turned to Cuddy and their eyes locked for a second before he refocused on the keys.

Cuddy took a step closer to House, slowly she took another one and another, until she _was next to him. _

_Conversations  
Not me at all  
I'm hesitating  
only to fall  
And I'm waiting I'm hating everyone_

House looked at Cuddy while playing, the he stood up, leaving only few inches between the two of them. Their minds keeping the pace of the music he had played.

He slowly reached out for one of her hands, when he touched it Cuddy skin burned. Then he placed his other hand in Cuddy's waist, making her shiver inside.

He moved his left foot to the front and that was the sign for Cuddy to waltz with him.

_Could it be you fell for me?  
And any possible similarity  
If it's all, how would I know?  
You never knew me at all but i see you  
But i see you_

Her eyes were only focused on his. She didn't care the music was Girls Just Want to Have Fun, they had their own rhythm. They swayed slowly, they hadn't spoken but their eyes told everything.

Cuddy moved her right hand that had been placed in his shoulder to his cheek. He flinched but eventually leaned to the touch.

_I'm standing across from you  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do  
I'm standing across from you  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do_

They began to lean slowly as possible, Cuddy closed her eyes, House stared at the red cherry lips and was ready to brush them.

"House!" Cuddy eyes snapped open and she immediately get rid of House's hold. She turned to see Wilson. House rolled his eyes and moved away from Cuddy.

"What do you want?" Wilson was in shock.

"Am I- Am I interrupting something?" House mouth opened to a yes but Cuddy covered it by saying, "No you are not. I was leaving." And she walked away.

House followed her movements and then when she disappeared from his sigh, he evil glared at Wilson.

"House, I was going to tell you if you…" House sat down on the piano again and ignored his friend.

"Well I guess I'll see you later."

House didn't turn when he heard Wilson shoes walking away. When he was alone again he began playing.

He softly sang,

"_Truth be told my problem solved  
You mean the world to me  
But you'll never know  
You could be cruel to me  
While we're risking the way that i see you  
But I see you"_


End file.
